


Catch of the Day

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fishing, Gen, Humor, Sailing, Seafaring, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mabel learns an unusual skill while on the Grunks' boat.  Dipper doesn't make fun of her.  Well, not too much...





	Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



The sea smells beautiful.

Mabel’s eyes were tightly closed and she’d made a deep sighing sound, her arms extended over the bow of the ship. Dipper was afraid she was going to fall face-first into the ocean, but Mabel was sturdier than that; she had a smile on her face, and her head was tilted back, to drink in the salt air.

 

A seagull dropped a fish right between her teeth, which was somehow so perfectly Mabel it made Dipper laugh until he cried.

 

“Hey, don’t make fun of at your sister –that’s a useful skill! It took me six years to learn how to do that, and that was before I got dentures!” Grunkle Stan was leaning against the doorway to their cabin, watching the two of them, an indescribably meditative look on his face - which was something new, Grunkle Stan _never_ got that deeply contemplative.

 

“I’m not laughing at her! I’d never laugh at her!” Well, that wasn’t 100 percent precisely correct, but Dipper didn’t need to say it. Besides, he loved his sister, and the sight of her catching a fish between her teeth was the fourth least weird thing he’d seen that day. 

 

Mabel had taken the fish between her cupped palms, and let it flop from her grip into the ocean. “Back to the sea, to meet your brothers!” She waved. The fish skimmed its way through the waves. Mabel called after it loudly and brightly, “when you see me again, remember me!! I want to go swimming with you!”

 

“Sweetie, I’m not sure he’s going to remember you,” Grunkle Stan said. Grunkle Ford peered at the twins as he came out of the cabin.

 

“Are the three of you all right?” He tilted his head and stared at Mabel. Dipper could see his grunkle's nostrils flare. “What in the world have you all be up to?” 

 

“Mabel accidentally learned how to fish with her teeth, and now a random tuna owes her a life debt,” said Dipper.

 

Grunkle Ford scratched his chin. “Hmm. Fascinating. Hopefully it imprinted on you Mabel; he’ll remember you as a friend, if you did.”

 

The whole family headed indoors to dinner. “Like Free Willy and that kid with the bowl haircut,” she said solemnly. 

 

“Kind of like that,” said Grunkle Ford, and ruffled her hair.


End file.
